


Pandemonium

by noel2236



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 暗黑破坏神3 AU猎魔人Jake，圣教军Chris，死灵法师WeskerLeon的话先保密





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

火烧起来，黑色的烟雾升腾了一下，火焰才爬上尸体。不停跃动的火光给人一种尸体还在动的错觉。即便知道是错觉，Jake还是下意识绷紧了身体，然而身边的男孩却已经毫不犹豫地冲了上去。Jake眼明手快地一把拽住他，把他推到了地上。

“他还没死！”男孩从兜帽下仰起脸冲他叫嚷，挣扎着从地上爬起来，又想扑向他们临时搭起的火葬台。这次Jake冷冷地看着，看到男孩想把尸体从柴火上拽开，却被烫了手，又被烟呛得不断咳嗽，接着这孩子又脱下斗篷，试图扑打灭火。

这就超出Jake的容忍了。毕竟找来这些枯枝和生火已经过多耗费了他的时间和精力。天色渐暗，他不想再露宿荒野的话就要在天黑之前赶到城镇。于是他迈开长腿，两步就走到了男孩身边，一把揪住了那头厚实细密的金褐色短发。

“好痛！请你放手！拜托了！”男孩蹒跚着跟上他，右手还抓着斗篷，左手徒劳地去掰他的手，求饶声里夹杂着吃痛的呜咽。但Jake不为所动地继续往前走了好几十米，才把这孩子一把推到路边一棵近乎蛀空的老树上。

“听着，我是答应了Marvin带你走一段，但如果你给我惹麻烦，我就用箭把你钉在这棵树上，继续做我自己的事。”

他一边说，一边意有所指地用弩顶了顶男孩的下巴。男孩蓝色的大眼睛惊恐地看着他，两片丰润的嘴唇微微发抖。Jake觉得自己这辈子都没见过这么纯真又无辜的脸，当然，以他的生活经历来说这很正常。他是猎魔人，住在恐惧之地，从小就与这个世界苦大仇深，他的导师和伙伴们也一样。他们活着的目的就是复仇，杀死所有来自燃烧地狱的恶心生物，杀死所有毁灭了他们曾经的家园，残害了他们亲人与挚爱的恶魔。他从没见过这么一尘不染的像晴空一般的灰蓝色眼睛，仿佛没有见过这个怪物肆虐的世界里任何的凶险，黑暗与丑恶。

“听懂了吗？”

男孩点点头，却留恋地又望向了远处的火堆。最后一点希冀的光芒从他脸上褪去，灰蓝色的眼睛里现在只剩下了纯粹的哀伤。很好，Jake心想，他明白了，不管Marvin多么善良勇敢无私，可以说是个英雄，但死了就是死了。Jake松开手，男孩把斗篷重新披好，又用兜帽遮住了脸。这多半也是Marvin教的，男孩自己肯定无从知晓这副温柔天真的神情在现在的世道里有多么格格不入。

他们继续上路，向着陨星的方向。但迷雾在Jake脑中挥之不去。他在救下Marvin时已经为时太晚，垂死的男人用最后一口气抓着他的手臂，说他可以拿走自己身上所有的东西，“但你一定要保护Leon，带他去找女巫。”

“哪个女巫？叫什么名字？”

“任……何……”

然后男人不舍地看了一眼轻声祝祷的孩子，死了。Jake本来在男孩细皮嫩肉的程度上猜测这是不是什么贵族丑闻的产物，也许男人是要带他逃亡或者认亲，但这两件事里似乎都并不和女巫这个职业发生关系。

等等……

Jake停下来，抓住男孩的肩膀把他的身体扭向自己，忍不住打量起了他的胸部。

“什么？”男孩吓了一跳。

“如果你搞什么女扮男装之类的事，你最好早点告诉我。”

一抹红晕升上了男孩的脸，对方用力地推开了他，敞开了斗篷。“我叫Leon，我从生下来就是男性！”

但Jake还是忍不住伸手摸了摸那个看起来很平的胸。当然他在看到斗篷下男孩的身形时也几乎打消了疑惑，对方其实也就比他矮一个头不到，即便比他见过的大部分女孩子都长得好看，但身体还是很明显的不是女性。

“很好，总之这类的事情最好别瞒着我，给我省点麻烦。”

“没有这类的事瞒着你，”男孩，Leon，又把斗篷穿戴好，嘟囔着跟上了他。他们沿着荒败的小路继续前行，视野中所见无不萧条。被烧焦的土地，扭曲的黑色枯枝，湿润沉闷空气里时不时飘来腐尸的气味，但这也意味着他们离人群聚集地越来越近了。

虽然很可能人群聚集地里已经没有活人了，废墟里只有活尸，就像之前杀死Marvin的那些一样。这个想法让Jake恶心又愤怒，他开始使用呼吸法，好让愤怒不要过分侵占自己的头脑。

或者转移一下注意力。

“你为什么要找女巫？”

Leon似乎没想到Jake会和自己说话，有些惊讶地看了看他，然后才摇摇头。“我也不知道。Marvin说找到女巫的话就能知道我是谁了，而知道这件事对我来说很重要。”

“你不知道你自己是谁？”

“我知道，”Leon看起来似乎有点纠结，但还是柔顺地回答起了问题，Jake觉得他长得也像是个爱讲话的样子就是了。“或者说知道一部分？我知道自己的名字，但不知道我的亲人是谁，是不是还活着。我从记事起就在霍尔布鲁克的教会里长大，那里还有好些像我一样的被收留的孩子。”

“你是修士？”

“我……不算。”Leon叹了口气，“我只是在教会里做一些杂事，还要照顾新来的孩子们。”

“那你为什么离开了？”Jake不得不说好奇心被激发了，Leon之前的生活听起来也太平淡无奇，反而显得哪里不太对劲。

“Marvin带我走的，他是霍尔布鲁克的一位治安官，但是前些天他突然来找我，说我不能再留在那里，而是应该找到女巫，弄清楚自己是谁。我不知道他为什么这么说，但是他看起来很认真也很坚持，所以我们就一起逃出来了。我们走了一个多月，但是一个女巫也没找到，现在Marvin却……”Leon的声音里满是眷恋和哀伤，Jake有点奇怪为什么能有人类的声音里能包含这么丰富又这么鲜明的情绪，当然更奇怪的是离开的理由竟然这么莫名又简单，Leon却还是信了。

“要是我能更有用点就好了，”Leon难过地说，“我长到二十一岁，却一步都没有走出过教堂大门，出来以后什么也不懂。如果……”

“你给我等会。”Jake不得不打断了一下，“你多少岁？”

“二十一岁。”

那不是比我还大一岁？Jake忍不住呲了呲牙。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Jake下意识地把声音压低了一点，好显得成熟又深沉，“一步都没有走出过教堂，认真的？”

Leon不安地看了看他，似乎在犹豫着什么，只是小声地回答了是。

“你不会是被囚禁了吧？“Jake皱起眉，觉得这家伙搞不好真是什么身份显赫的人必须被隐藏的绯闻后果，也难怪治安官看不下去，把他带走了。这么一说Marvin又更值得敬佩了一些，当然前提是，治安官不是带着Leon去敲诈或者领赏的。

不，不会，如果是后者，Marvin不会在活尸来袭的时候选择牺牲自己也要保护他。

“不，没有的！”Leon马上积极地反驳了起来，接着却又落入了之前的犹豫，“大家都很好，只，只不过是我的……我的问题。”深深地吸了一口气之后，Leon露出了下定决心的样子，“我经常生病，会毫无来由地突然昏睡，有时候甚至好几天。这样出门的话会给别人和自己都带来麻烦的。”

接着他又迟疑了一下，望向Jake轻声说道：“所以如果你觉得麻烦，那……那丢下我也没问题。”

原来之前的忧虑都是来自于这个，Jake倒是觉得也有道理。如果这家伙走着走着突然倒下睡着了，别指望Jake会背着他继续走，而让Jake守着他等他醒来，还一等好几天的话，Jake觉得自己未必有那个耐心。

嗯，应该没有。

Jake的沉默让Leon愈发不安，“不过这一个多月我都没有犯过病，也许……”他像是在自己鼓励自己，“也许我正在好起来。”

“希望如此。”Jake回答。不管怎么说，他觉得Leon的态度还算不错，当然也有可能是之前被吓坏了，所以并不敢真的对Jake有所隐瞒吧。

似乎也觉得这片恶魔肆虐的土地不值得留恋，夕阳的余晖也彻底离开了。Jake的战斗本能在黑暗中又激活到了更高的层次，同时，他也注意到Leon和自己靠得更近了一些，还把一把匕首紧紧地握在了胸前。

“前面有灯光，”Leon说道，Jake早就看见了，如果没错的话，那里就是新崔斯特姆，陨星坠落之地。

“保持警惕，”Jake说，“城镇的附近往往活尸和怪物更多。”

“为什么？”Leon紧张地问。

“因为人类聚集的地方会吸引恶魔前来进行屠戮，而活尸又是人类变的。”Jake简单地回答。

“噢。”Leon没有再说话了，Jake发现这孩子……不，不能说他是孩子，他比Jake还大一岁，Jake发现Leon只是在刻意保持安静，好留意活尸的动静并避免吸引活尸的注意。这很好，不管之前Leon的生活多么与世隔绝，但显然这孩子很机灵，学得也够快。

夜色深黑，似乎永远都不会消散得乌云把月光隔离得严严实实。Jake经过训练的眼睛能看到小路的痕迹更清晰，也有了残破的路牌和路灯，路边还能看到一些瓦砾。但在随着夜色泛起的迷雾中，城镇的灯光模糊飘摇，带着些许凶险和阴森的意味，像个陷阱。那里很有可能只是个空壳，那点灯光只不过是引诱路人前去的诱饵。

“不管发生什么，跟紧我。”Jake低声说道。

“好的。”Leon也低声回答。

接着，危险的预感就如同往常般像冰冷的电流窜上了Jake的脊背，几乎就在同一时刻，活尸从前方的黑暗中现身，向他们扑了过来。Jake挡在Leon身前，抬起手臂，弩箭带着愤怒的尖啸声划破空气，如数没入活尸灰白的头颅。

更多活尸出现了，腐败的腥臭气味浓烈了起来，伴随着活尸们如兽般的嚎叫。Jake持续的怒火在战斗中反而平息了下来，他冷静地射杀活尸们，渐渐靠近了大门。Leon握着匕首跟在他身后，Jake扫了他一眼，没有看到恐惧和畏缩，身姿里甚至还有一点保护Jake的意味。

很好。如果他吓得四处乱窜，势必会给Jake带来不必要的麻烦。现在他已经能看到城镇外有一场战斗，虽然大门紧闭，但门口仍然有士兵模样的人在与袭来的活尸们不断战斗，这也意味着这个城镇还活着，至少现在还活着。战局在Jake的加入之下很快呈现了人类对活尸的碾压，在把最后一个早该死去的灰白躯体一箭钉在地上之后，平静再次降临。一个看起来装备最齐全的士兵在平息了一下呼吸之后，走到了Jake面前。

“我是拉姆福德队长，”激战后残留的兴奋也不能掩盖住男人坚毅神情里深深的疲倦，“我从没见过你这么英勇的战士。”

“我为寻找坠落的陨星而来。”Jake简短地说。拉姆福德了然地点了点头，“果然。他是跟你一起的吗？”

“暂时。”Jake知道他说的是谁。Leon，正如他所叮嘱的那样，一直站在他身旁。

“守卫，打开大门。”拉姆福德说道，“你要打听陨星的事，去屠牛旅馆吧。”

“谢谢。”Jake把弩收到了披风底下，拉紧兜帽向大门走去。Leon紧紧跟上了，小心地踏过壕沟上暂时铺着的木板，好奇又畏惧地看着壕沟里竖着的削尖的木头，在看清上面沾染的血迹和不明的黏糊物体时，又赶紧收回了目光。

旅馆比想得要大，烛光和半新的陈设让它看起来竟然有些与世隔绝的温馨感。Jake在长桌边坐下，向老板布隆要了酒和食物，以及稍后要用来休息的房间。

“他是个很好的人呢。”Leon坐在他身边，小声地说。

“是吗？”

“你看那边，”Leon的下巴朝大厅的另一边抬了一下，“他收留了很多受伤的人。”

Jake也注意到了，那边原本该用来招待客人的长桌被收了起来，一看就是从各处收集的脏兮兮的毯子上躺着好几个伤者，还不时发出痛苦的呻吟。

“也可能是被迫的。”Jake说。酒上来了，还有一篮面包和两份肉汤。Jake先喝了一口酒，醇厚得出乎意料，面包也表皮松脆，内芯松软。Leon看起来对肉汤也很满意，端起碗一口气喝了一半才放下来。如果没有活尸和怪物的侵扰，这里想必是个富足又安宁的地方。

“一天没有吃东西了，”注意到他的视线，Leon不好意思地笑了笑，习惯性地在餐桌上一摸，发现没有餐巾后才用袖子擦了擦嘴唇，被滋润了的嘴唇在烛光下看起来更加丰满，在他整个人的温顺气质里有些奇怪的跳脱感。Jake看着他，觉得刚喝过酒的嘴竟然有点干。

拉姆福德拿着一杯酒加入了他们，看起来还是很疲惫。“陨星砸在老教堂的房顶上，几乎把里面所有的人都砸死了。现在大门封着，你确定要过去看？”

“我正是为此而来。”

拉姆福德点点头，“你在来的路上也看到那些怪物了吧？我们被围攻六天了。感谢你的帮助，我才能过来喝口酒。”

“我猜你不是来和我聊天的。”Jake说。

“你说得对，我……”

一个伤者猛烈的呕吐声打断了他们的交谈。Leon站了起来，满是关切地快步走了过去。

“你还好吗？”他扶着伤者的肩膀，在对方呕吐时轻轻拍背，“需要些什么吗？”

对方看起来像个民兵，在喷射式的呕吐后，从嗓子里发出了听起来奇怪又苍老的声音，然后抬起脸，用黯淡无神的眼睛望向了Leon。

“后退！”拉姆福德和Jake同时站了起来，在拉姆福德把Leon拽开之后，Jake的箭也射进了对方的额头。其他的伤者纷纷同样地呕吐了起来，再抬起脸时，眼睛都变成了那副模样。

活尸的模样。

“他们变异了。”拉姆福德看起来并不意外，显然不是第一次经历。Jake和他很快解决了这些复生的亡者，布隆一边抱怨生意没法做了，一边从后厨叫人出来一起清理尸体。

“交给门口的民兵，”拉姆福德说，“他们会处理的。”然后他望向了Jake，叹了口气，眼神里有种疲惫的空洞。“就是这样，亡灵越来越多，我们在大门外布下的路障也就能坚持一两天。达尔顿队长和他的民兵队都被害死了，但好歹现在我们知道是一种叫尸母的怪物导致的感染。如果你愿意的话……”

“我会处理。”Jake说，“我这辈子都在干这个。告诉我你所知道的全部情报，我来铲除它们。”

这时有人拉了拉他的衣角，是Leon，不知道什么时候摘下了兜帽，正用那双大眼睛担心地看着他。

“你留在旅馆里，我很快就回来。”Jake说着望向了拉姆福德，“镇上有女巫吗？”

“女巫？”拉姆福德狐疑地扬起了眉，然后露出了若有所思的神情，“应该有。不过我该去门口继续守卫了，也许等你回来我能让人帮你打听打听。”

这意思再明显不过了。Jake点点头，一言不发地走回桌边，吃完了自己的食物，喝掉了最后一口酒，然后向旅馆门口走去。

拉姆福德看起来松了口气。而Leon又拉住了他的衣角。

“我和你一起去。”

“不行，你很累赘。”

Leon咬住了嘴唇，显然没有想出什么能反驳的话。那双他还是觉得纯净得不可思议的眼睛眨了眨，里面泛起了忧虑和哀伤的水光。

“至少告诉我你的名字。”Leon坚持地说，看起来担心极了。

这倒不是个问题。但是这家伙这副神情问出来，总让他觉得有点滑稽。

“你是怕我死了你不知道在墓碑上写什么吗？”一个玩笑不经思考地冲出了口，而这绝对是个烂玩笑，因为Leon的脸一下变得像新雪一样苍白，让他想起Marvin的死不过是几个小时前的事。

好吧，这次是他不好。

“Jake。”他只好说了出来，语调比想得要温和。

“Jake。”Leon重复了一遍，过于柔软的声音让他觉得自己的名字听起来竟有些陌生，仿佛这名字属于什么无忧无虑的农夫，忙碌了一天之后，在夕阳下往有着热饭和情人怀抱的家里走去，脸上满是充实的傻笑。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Jake两天后才回来，还带着一个老人。

他按照拉姆福德所给的有限的指示，在旧废墟的墓地里寻找尸母和尸母之王并解决它们只花了他一夜的时间，与其又往返于新崔斯特姆，他决定稍作休整后，先去大教堂看看情况。

如他所料，大教堂早已无人把守，被封住的门也很轻松地打开了，里面果然也有复生的亡灵，但那不足为惧。教堂中心果然有个被陨石砸出的大坑，看起来深入地下，还散发着幽幽的蓝色光芒。奇怪的是这光芒虽然诡异，却没有任何不详的感觉。也就是在这时候，他遇见了那位老人。

回来时，拉姆福德仍然尽职地守卫着城门，在看到他时眼里满是期待和感激。

“活尸的数量减少了，”民兵队长说，“你解决了它们，是吗？”

Jake点点头。

“等等，这是……”拉姆福德盯着那位老人，老人咳嗽着，向他拉起了兜帽。“迪卡德·凯恩？你还活着！”

“是，”凯恩咳嗽了几声，“我还以为自己会死在大教堂里，多亏了这位勇敢的年轻人。”

“你已经去了大教堂？”

“没错。我在地下一层发现他正被几个亡灵士兵纠缠，就把他带回来了。”Jake说。“他看起来像个智者。”

拉姆福德表情有些复杂，但最终只是轻轻地叹了口气，打开了大门。

“再次谢谢你，猎魔人，”凯恩拄着拐杖，边走边说。

“所以关于陨星的事，你要告诉我的是什么？”

“啊，陨星，”凯恩抬头望向了天空，长长地叹了口气。“陨星……末日预言里说，它是末日来临的征兆。”

“还有呢？”

“我就知道这么多。”凯恩又咳嗽了起来。

Jake有些恼怒，就算凯恩不这么故弄玄虚，他也是会救人的，尽管他当时觉得作为一个年纪这么大，看起来马上就要散架的老头子，能在大教堂废墟里和亡灵士兵们对峙这么久也有些蹊跷。被人愚弄的感觉很容易就激起了他的愤怒。

“除了传说故事之外你就没有别的好讲的？”

“当然！”一个声音突如其来地打断了他们，Jake回过头，看到了一个留着地中海发型的神父。“迪卡德·凯恩疯癫了好多年了！如果你需要智慧的箴言，当然还是应该来找我，治愈者马拉奇！”

Jake狐疑地看了他一眼，觉得神父脸上有种让人不适的兴奋与狂热。“那你有什么要说的？”

“我要说的才是这个世界的存亡关键！”拉马其神父望向天空，挥动着手臂，激动得仿佛在一万个人面前进行演讲。“一位帝王将从东方崛起！他的统治始于鲜血而终于亡骨！当彗星划过天际之时，他将死于天选勇士之手！”

“接着他就要说你是那位天选勇士了。”凯恩在一边幽幽地说。

“你就是那位天选勇士！让他第三次凋零！是他无法躲避的毁灭！”

“……行吧。”Jake扭头向旅馆走去，一个字也不想听了。凯恩拄着拐棍跟了上来，咳嗽着又开了口。“你想去找陨星对吗？”

“是。”

“陨星就在教堂的地下。可是你也看到那些亡灵士兵了，那是李奥瑞克国王的亡灵士兵，也是现在人称骷髅王的那位。如果你要去陨星坠落之处，是无法绕开他的。”

Jake停住了脚步。

“传说中的暴君黑王，坎都拉斯的疯王李奥瑞克？”

“传说中……”凯恩沧桑地笑了笑，接着又猛烈地咳嗽了好一阵子。“是啊，那都是二十多年前的事了，是你出生前的事了。他本来是个光明有为的君王，也是新崔斯特姆的建立者。只可惜他生前被恐惧魔王侵蚀，死后又被复活成了骷髅之王，带领着亡灵士兵残杀他曾经的臣民……”

“直到现在？”Jake惊讶地问。

“不，二十年前他已经安息了。现在，大概是因为陨星的关系，骷髅王又复苏了。听着，年轻人，如果你要去到教堂深处，陨星坠落之处，就得做好迎战骷髅王的准备。”

“如果他会侵扰活人，那我就得想办法除掉他。”Jake说，“我要怎么找到他？”

“你得找到李奥瑞克的王冠，用王冠来召唤他。”

“王冠在哪？”

“咳咳咳咳，”凯恩又咳嗽了起来，Jake简直担心他会就此倒下。“这个你得找铁匠埃蒙，他知道王冠的下落。”

“铁匠埃蒙，”Jake重复了一遍，“谢谢你，凯恩。”

“到头来，我还是有点用的吧？”凯恩对他露出了虚弱的笑容，拄着拐杖慢慢地向旅馆边的小屋走去，想必那是老人的家。Jake也进了旅馆，坐在长桌边上次坐过的位置，让布隆上酒和饭菜。

“你回来了，”布隆给他端上酒，还有面包与肉，看起来欲言又止。

“怎么了？”Jake一边吃喝一边看着在桌边磨蹭着不走，却又回避着他视线的旅馆老板。

“没什么，没什么，你先吃饭。”布隆略显慌张地想要离开，Jake站起来一把拽住了他的后领。

“我的同伴呢？”Jake严厉地问，那双会因为怒火而发亮的金色眼睛此刻在布隆看来想必比骷髅王还要可怕，因为布隆剧烈地发起抖来。

“他！他只是出去了！”

“去哪了？”

“他从米拉那听说有伤者需要照顾，他就去帮忙了！”

Jake松开了手，布隆跌到地上，慌忙地向后爬行了几步。

“米拉是谁？”

“米拉·埃蒙！铁匠，铁匠的老婆！”

Jake皱了皱眉，不知道这种事到底令布隆在害怕什么。但反正他也要去找铁匠，正好一起看看情况。于是他把桌上剩下的熏肉塞进嘴里，边嚼边走了出去，想必这个地方还没有人敢挑剔他的进食礼仪。

然而他在铁匠铺却没有看到铁匠，炉火还烧着，可显然无人照管。Jake正在疑惑之时，一个矿工模样的人小心地走到了他身边。

“你在找埃蒙吗？”

“是，他在哪？”

“应该是在那个被诅咒的地窖那儿。”矿工紧张地说，“你是那个新来的勇猛的冒险者吗？求求你，帮帮埃蒙吧！他的妻子一直在热心照顾伤者，可因为伤者里有一些是被活尸咬过的，所以人们把她和伤者一起锁在地窖里了！埃蒙想救她，但人们不会放他进去的！如果是你的话……”

Jake已经听不下去了。他打断了矿工的话，问清了地窖的方向，马上向地窖跑去。Leon毫无防备地去抚慰伤者的画面在他脑中不断闪现，那个呕吐的变异者，那个活尸，还有Leon天然的关切的神情，现在他们的脸快要重叠在一起了。

他看到好几个人聚集在一起，却没有从中看到有像是铁匠的。地窖的门仍然从外面被锁着，Jake随手抓住一个人，凶狠地询问。

“铁匠进去了！他闹了好一阵子，我们不想让他就这么送死，所以一直拦着他！”被他抓住的人抖得像布隆一样，战战兢兢地回答，“但是刚刚来了个死灵法师说愿意陪他一起下去，我们，我们没办法，就把门打开放他们进去了。”

“再开一次，我也要去。”Jake阴沉地说。人们互相交换了一下眼神，又看了看他的双弩，畏惧地打开了地窖的门。

他没有沿着爬梯往下爬，而是直接跳了下去，很快就听到了活尸的吼叫和战斗的动静，其间还有一些听起来诡异又悠扬的施法声，想必是那位死灵法师。Jake穿过走廊，一转身就看到了满地碎裂的尸体，昏暗的烛光里两个冒着死亡冷光的骷髅战士正从尸体上离开，随着死灵法师悠闲地一挥手，又扑向了两个活尸。

“米拉！米拉！”而一边不断呼唤的中年男人显然就是铁匠埃蒙了。在最后两个活尸倒下之后，Jake看到Leon扶着一个虚弱的女人从黑暗的角落里走了出来。虽然眼里满是担忧和劫后余生的惊恐，但Leon看起来很沉静，金褐色的头发在这种地方仍闪亮得有些突兀。Jake松了口气，在他正要走近时，虚弱的女人开口了。

“黑德里格……”

“米拉！”铁匠喜极而泣，正要上前，米拉却停住了脚步。

一阵不好的预感降临在了在场所有人身上，包括米拉自己。她悲伤地望了丈夫最后一眼，然后弯下了腰，发出了一阵作呕的声音。

“不……”Leon最先反应过来，但除了震惊地僵立当场之外，也不能做出任何动作了。Jake举起了弩，瞄准了米拉的头，在埃蒙的哀嚎声中，米拉果不其然地开始了熟悉的喷射式呕吐。

“Leon！快跑！”Jake的弩箭没能射出去，因为铁匠惊慌后退的时候，刚好挡住了他的射击路线。等他上前拨开铁匠时，米拉已经倒在了骷髅战士的攻击之下，而Leon……

Jake皱起了眉。那个死灵法师正把他的Leon搂在怀里，还貌似好心地用手按着那个饱满的后脑勺，让Leon的脸紧贴在他胸口，低声让Leon不要看，不要看米拉的变异和惨死。

可Leon还是挣扎着回头看了一眼，然后露出了Jake熟悉的难过表情，伸出双手搂住了死灵法师的脖子，嘴里轻轻地叫着“Albert”。

这该死的到底怎么回事？Jake怒气腾腾地走上前，语气不善地“嘿！”了一声。

“Jake？”Leon惊讶地望向了他，接着转为小小的惊喜，从死灵法师的手臂中挣脱出来，“你回来了！”

Jake却忘了自己本来想说什么。在回来的路上他只是想着送凯恩回城，休整一下，确认Leon仍乖乖在旅馆里等着之后，就再次踏上前往大教堂的行程。他没想到Leon会和感染者们锁在一起，然后又万分依赖地扑进一个死灵法师怀里。于是他故意扭过脸，忽略了Leon，而是走到了哭泣不已的铁匠身边。

“走吧，”Jake低声说道，“有时候，死是对我们唯一的仁慈。”

他们从地窖里出来时，拉姆福德已经在那等着了。Jake觉得这个民兵队长每次看起来都像比之前见到时老五岁。他原本以为拉姆福德会让人把里面的尸体都抬出去，因为“民兵们会处理的”，但已经有村民用推车陆续推来了泥土和沙石。

“不，不……”埃蒙一看到那些推车就绝望地叫了起来。拉姆福德拍了拍他的肩，“你知道有些事必须做。”

“可她是我的妻子！”埃蒙甩开了拉姆福德的手，悲愤地控诉，“她是为了救那些人才会死在里面！”

突然间他的目光死死锁定在了Leon身上，眼里涌起了难以形容的苦痛和仇恨。“为什么你没事？”

其他人的目光也汇聚了过来，Leon吓得后退一步，惊慌地发不出声音。

“是你！”铁匠咬牙切齿，声音里满是憎恶，“你来了以后米拉就死了，是你带来灾祸！是你害死了米拉！”

Jake下意识地想要上去挡在Leon身前，可是不知为何却没有动，而是先望向了死灵法师。对方穿着黑色的利落便装，白金色的头发向后梳得整齐，如果不是手上拿着令人生畏的魂匣，腰上还挂着精致又闪耀着不祥之光的镰刀，看起来倒更像个精明的商人。只不过之前在地窖里似乎对Leon爱护有加的男人此刻只是不赞许地轻轻摇头，好像也没有出手帮助的打算。当铁匠的手就要抓住Leon的肩膀时，还是拉姆福德拦住了他。

“不要迁怒于人。”拉姆福德疲惫地说，“士兵，带走他。”

没有了铁匠的妨碍，泥土和沙石被源源不断地灌进了地窖，然后地窖的门再次被锁上，钥匙被拧断，上面又钉上了厚厚的木板。Jake没有看到最后，他有更重要的事情要做，于是他转身向旅馆走去，走了几步之后，才发现Leon没有跟上来。他回过头，看到Leon仍然站在原地，脸色苍白得就像骸骨，只有眼眶周围有一些红色，灰蓝色的眼睛里有种过度悲伤之后的空洞。他又望向死灵法师，发现对方正饶有兴致地打量着他，似乎在等待他做什么，又期待他什么都不做。

不管这个死灵法师到底什么来头，又和Leon是什么关系，都不关自己的事，Jake想，而接受了Marvin委托的可是自己。他迎着死灵法师的目光向Leon走去，低声叫了一声Leon的名字。

Leon抬起头望向他的样子让他的心脏几乎麻痹了一下。那份曾经让他困惑的纯真与柔软此刻都被迷茫和麻木取代，血色尽失的嘴唇轻轻张开，仿佛要吐出最后一口气，眼睛里虽然倒映着他的脸庞，却好像根本不认识他。

Jake抬起手，手掌不轻不重地拍在了那冰凉的脸颊上。Leon捂住了脸，也回过了神。

“Jake？”

农夫迎着夕阳走回了家，却发现灶台冰冷，人去楼空。


End file.
